


Time Together

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin take some time for one another.</p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Land Challenge #8 the weekly one (three) prompt: worried.
> 
> This work is part of an on-going series.

Merlin awakens to the singular sensation of Arthur snuffling into Merlin’s armpit, the feeling both tickling Merlin and arousing him at the same time. He looks over at the clock. 6:15.

“I can’t believe you’re not taking this time to sleep,” he says groggily.

“Rather spend time with the man I love,” Arthur murmurs, and Merlin shivers at the touch of Arthur’s tongue on the soft skin under his arm.

Merlin can’t argue, and his fingers curl into Arthur’s soft, rumpled hair. This man brings out so many feelings in him: lust, love, awe, trust, admiration, and a fierce protection that never fails to surprise Merlin.

“I’m worried you’re going to fall over from exhaustion,” Merlin says, his next breath hitching in his throat before he releases a prolonged groan, morning erection now a hot, steel rod pulsing against his abdomen. Merlin reaches down to stroke it to the rhythm of Arthur’s tongue leisurely lapping at his skin.

“A-Arthur.”

Arthur nips at the edge of Merlin’s shoulder with his front teeth before raising his head, eyes a deep blue in the half-light of the early dawn.

“C’mere,” Merlin commands, and Arthur moves up in the bed, open mouth licking hungrily into Merlin’s. Sometime in the night, Arthur removed his shirt, and his skin is warm and soft, chest firm against Merlin’s. Merlin runs his hands over Arthur’s bare back, pulling him closer.

They kiss for long moments until Merlin’s wiggling with need, their erections pushing against one another under the sheet.

Arthur takes Merlin’s hands and lifts his arms above his head before bowing to kiss along the sensitive column of Merlin’s neck, making Merlin arch underneath him. Arthur’s lips move down, down to nibble at his right nipple before diving underneath his arm again.

“We’re going on a picnic Saturday,” Arthur tells Merlin as he kisses down Merlin’s ribs, making Merlin tremble. “And I want you to wear that navy sleeveless shirt I love so much.” His head disappears beneath the sheet and Merlin’s eyes fall closed, his hands grasping the pillow at each side of his head.

***

Arthur claims Merlin has perfect armpits with just the right amount of dark hair beneath them.

“Just a line,” he’s said on more than one occasion. “Not a bush, but a dark, delicious line. So tempting.”

When Merlin first became aware of Arthur’s proclivity for his armpits, he did think it a bit odd; but when you have a man as good-looking as Arthur naked in your bed telling you that your underarms are the sexiest things he’s ever seen, are you really going to complain?

As their relationship progressed, Merlin looked the fetish up on the internet. When he informed Arthur that the actual term for it is _maschalagnia_ , and the act of fucking an armpit, _axillism_ ; Arthur just wrinkled his nose and said, “Don’t ruin it for me, Merlin. I don’t want to know there’s a term out there for what I like, and certainly not that there’s a whole hoard of people that feel the same way. I don’t even think everyone’s armpits are hot... Yours are really sexy, though,” he burrowed his face under Merlin’s arm, as they happened to be in bed at the time, “and only _your_ smell turns me on. It’s not like I go around sniffing people.” He brought his head up again. “But fucking your armpit…now _that_ sounds interesting…”

Now Merlin wonders, since Arthur hasn’t been forthcoming about his own fantasies yet, if the whole armpit-fucking thing might just be something to think about.

So on Saturday when he meets Arthur at the park, Merlin wears the requested blue tank top along with his bike shorts, taking care to show off a bit more armpit than he normally thinks about doing.

“Obviously you don’t want to have a picnic,” Arthur tells Merlin.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asks innocently, unpacking the basket onto the quilt after pausing to stretch his arms leisurely above his head.

“If you did, you wouldn’t have dressed like that.”

“You told me to wear this shirt,” Merlin reminds him, setting out a bowl of purple grapes.

“Yes, and you know what it does to me,” Arthur replies, eyes raking over Merlin’s body in a way that makes Merlin extremely hot. “But the bike shorts, _Mer_ lin? Really? Do you want me to ravish you here by the pond?”

“I rode my bike here!” Merlin protests, ears reddening.

He positions himself comfortably on the quilt and, looking over to where Arthur lies on his side, head propped on hand, erection fairly bulging in his shorts, a thought occurs to him.

“That isn’t your fantasy, is it?”

Arthur’s eyes meet his. “What?”

“Erm, taking me by…um…by force.”

Arthur’s brows shoot up. “What? No! Of course not. No, Merlin! God!” Merlin’s never seen Arthur’s face so red.

Merlin rolls onto his belly, face close to Arthur’s. “It wouldn’t be anything shameful. I mean, some couples have fantasies like that that they act out. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person or anything.”

Arthur’s expression is stunned. “Do you have that fantasy? Of being…taken forcefully?”

Merlin smiles. “A little force is kind of hot,” he admits.

Merlin watches in fascination as Arthur’s tongue comes out and wets his lips, the bottom one trembling just a bit.

“You know, you still haven’t told me what it is you want to do next,” Merlin whispers into Arthur’s ear, reveling in the shiver it elicits.

Merlin leans back and looks into Arthur’s eyes, the pupils almost covering the blue irises. “Do you want to fuck my armpit, Arthur?”

Arthur jolts a little.

“You’d better stop now, Merlin,” he promises hoarsely, “or exhibitionism will play a large part in what we do next.”

Desire pools in Merlin’s belly at the thought of Arthur taking him right there on the blanket in front of the world. Reaching for the bowl of grapes, he plucks one off the stem and brings it to Arthur’s lips. Arthur’s tongue comes out and takes it, eyes never leaving Merlin’s.

Merlin brushes his thumb along Arthur’s lower lip, and after Arthur chews and swallows the grape, he takes Merlin’s thumb into his mouth, gently sucking on it. Merlin closes his eyes, hand cupping Arthur’s cheek.

“You haven’t answered my question,” he says dreamily, head lolling back, a ray of sun shining through his eyelids and warming his face.

“My fantasies about you are many and varied,” Arthur answers, tone low and rough as it sometimes is during sex, and Merlin opens his eyes to find Arthur’s pinned on him. Leaning in, he meets Arthur’s lips, the kiss warm and sweet before quickly heating up into much more. Merlin sucks on Arthur’s tongue, fervently wishing they weren’t so far from any kind of privacy.

Arthur’s mobile beeps, but Arthur ignores it, hand tangling in Merlin’s hair.

Eventually, the nearby sounds of children squealing in laughter bring them apart, and Merlin backs up, willing his stiffened cock to go down.

Arthur breathes heavily, reaching for a bottle of water from the basket Merlin brought before scrolling through his phone.

“Father’s trying to find me,” he says, taking a long drink.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t he ever take a day off?”

“Never,” Arthur says. He looks over at Merlin. “I just won’t answer him. This is our day.”

Merlin smiles.

Later, he is sure this is why things start going to shite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments!


End file.
